gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Girls und Panzer Projekt
Girls und Panzer (ガールズ&パンツァー ''Gāruzu ando Pantsā)' is a sports tournament Japanese anime series created and animated by Actas. It depicts a competition between girls' schools practicing tank warfare as a sport. The series was directed by Tsutomu Mizushima, written by Reiko Yoshida and produced by Kiyoshi Sugiyama. The series initially aired in Japan between October and December 2012, with two additional episodes airing in March 2013 and an original video animation released in July 2014. Overview Setting The story of the series is set in a universe where WWII-era tanks are used for sports warfare competitions and huge carrier ships known as Academy Ships hold mobile sea communities. Of the many activities school girls can participate in, one of the most popular is "[[Sensha-dou|''Sensha-dō]]" (戦車道) ("The Way of the Tank"), the art of operating tanks, which is considered a traditional martial art. Plot Miho Nishizumi, a girl from a prestigious family of Sensha-dō practitioners who became traumatized by a past event, transfers to Ooarai Girls Academy to get away from Sensha-dō, as she presumed the school was no longer practicing the sport. However, shortly after Miho begins her new school life and makes some new friends, the student council announces the revival of Sensha-dō at Ooarai and forces Miho, the only student with prior experience, to sign up. While reluctant to join at first, Miho soon warms up to Sensha-dō again and comes to enjoy it, after which the school prepares to enter the annual National Sensha-dō championship, facing off against various other schools. She becomes the commander of the school's Sensha-dō team and with her new friends — the boy-chasing Saori Takebe, the gentle and quiet Hana Isuzu, tank fanatic Yukari Akiyama, and lethargic and gloomy Mako Reizei, who form the Anglerfish Team. Together with crew and a team of over two dozen girls — including the top members of Student Council, members of the recently disbanded volleyball team, a group of history buffs, a group of freshmen, later, members of public morals committee and automotive club, and a trio of online gamers — Miho will have to lead Ooarai to victory because, as she will eventually learn, there's more at stake than just their school's prestige or her reputation. Media 'Anime' TV Series :Main article: List of Anime Episodes The anime series produced by Actas began airing in Japan on October 9th, 2012 and was simulcast by Crunchyroll. Original video animation episodes are included with the Blu-ray Disc/DVD releases, which were released between December 21th, 2012 and June 21st, 2013. The opening theme is "DreamRiser" by ChouCho whilst the ending theme is "Enter Enter MISSION!" performed by Mai Fuchigami, Ai Kayano, Mami Ozaki, Ikumi Nakagami and Yuka Iguchi. The series has been licensed in North America by Sentai Filmworks who released the series on December 3rd, 2013, and the OVAs on February 25th, 2014. An OVA episode featuring the battle against Anzio was released on July 5, 2014, in 12 theaters across Japan and was released in Blu-ray Disc/DVD on July 25, 2014. 'List of Episodes' *Episode 1 - "I'll Take Up Panzer Warfare!" *Episode 2 - "I'll Board the Tank!" *Episode 3 - "I'll Join the Battle!" *Episode 4 - "I'll Do My Best as Commander!" *Episode 5 - "The Veterans: Sherman Corps!" *Episode 6 - "Reaching the Climax of Our First Battle!" *Episode 7 - "Anzio is the Next Up!" *Episode 8 - "We're Fighting Pravda!" *Episode 9 - "This is a Desperate Situation!" *Episode 10 - "We're Classmates!" *Episode 11 - "It's a Fierce Battle!" *Episode 12 - "We Can't Back Down From This Battle!" A scene in episode eight, which featured the song "Katyusha", was absent in the Crunchyroll simulcast and was replaced with an instrumental version of "Korobeiniki" in the Sentai Filmworks release due to licensing issues. Due to production delays, the final two episodes were postponed to a March 2013 airing, with recap episodes taking their place. *Episode 5.5 - "Allow Me to Introduce You!" *Episode 10.5 - "Allow Me to Introduce You 2!" 'OVA Episodes' *OVA 1 - "Water War!" *OVA 2 - "Survival War!" *OVA 3 - "School Ship War!" *OVA 4 - "Anglerfish War!" *OVA 5 - "Snow War!" *OVA 6 - "Banquet War!" *OVA 7 - "This is the Real Anzio Battle!" *OVA 8 - "Alice War!" 'Film' 'Girls und Panzer der Film' An animated theatrical film, acting as a sequel to the television series, entitled ''Girls und Panzer der Film'' ''Gāruzu ando Pantsā Gekijō-ban' (ガールズ&パンツァー 劇場版), premiered on November 21st, 2015 in Japanese theaters, after being pushed back to a Summer 2015 release from the initial premiere date of 2014. 'Girls und Panzer das Finale' A six-part anime film series titled Girls und Panzer das Finale is the follow-up to Girls und Panzer de Film. The first film was released in Japan on December 9th, 2017. The second film was released in Japan on June 2019. *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 'Manga' A manga adaption of the anime was serialised in Media Factory's Comic Flapper Magazine from June 5th, 2012 to March 5th, 2014. The manga covers the story from Yukari Akiyama's point of view. A total of four volumes were released. * Girls und Panzer 'Spin-Off Manga' Girls und Panzer is also serialised in several spin-off manga series that span the timeline before, during or soon after the events of the first anime series. *Girls und Panzer: Little Army *Girls und Panzer: Little Army II *[[Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!|Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! (Motto Rabu Rabu Sakusen Desu!)]] *Girls und Panzer: Ribbon Warrior *Fierce Fight! It's the Maginot Battle! *Phase Erika *Girls und Panzer der Film Variante *Saga of Pravda *The Fir Tree and the Iron-Winged Witch *The Way of the Meal *Avanti! Anzio High School 'CD/DVD' Five character song single CDs have been released, along with the original soundtrack of the anime. Five Drama CDs, a Fan Disc CD, and a BD/DVD called Girls und Panzer: Heartful Tank Disc were also released after the anime aired. 'Character Songs:' *Miho Nishizumi - "SCHOOL GIRL start", "Infinity Orbit" *Saori Takebe - "Do LOVE Into Love", "SUNNY GIRL" *Hana Isuzu - "There was Hana", "Why What a Pretty Image" *Yukari Akiyama - "Sensha-dō Love Song", "1 PLDK" *Mako Reizei - "Melancholic", "Waking is a Battle" 'Drama CDs:' *Drama CD Part.0 - "We Choose Sensha-dō!" *Drama CD Part.1 - "It's Time for the Drama CD!" *Drama CD Part.2 - "Soon it will be Anzio!" *Drama CD Part.3 - "Anglerfish Team will do their best!" *Drama CD Part.4 - "The Tank Girl's Special Issue!" *Drama CD Part.5 - "Making New Friends!" 'CD/DVD:' *BD/DVD - "Girls und Panzer: Heartful Tank Disc" *Fan Disc CD *Anime OST *Der Film OST *Anime CD - "How the Music Plays!" 'Light Novels' The main story is retold from Saori Takebe's point of view. Three volumes were released by Media Factory from November 20nd, 2012 to June 25th, 2013. 'Video Games' Two video games were produced by Namco Bandai Games, one released on June 26th 2014 on PS Vita following the events of the anime and another one released on February 22nd 2018 on PS4 following the events of the film. Two mobile were also released one on November 21th 2015 and another one on August 3rd 2018. *Mobile Games **Girls und Panzer: Great Tankery Operation! **Girls und Panzer: Atsumare! Min'na no Sensha-dō *Console Games **Girls und Panzer: Senshadou, Kiwamemasu! **Girls und Panzer: Dream Tank Match 'Collaboration Projects' The girls of Sensha-dō from Girls und Panzer are helping the launch of the World of Tanks MMO in Japan and Wargaming Japan has posted the latest official collaboration video that was released at the Tokyo Game Show this past weekend on their YouTube channel. A tutorial documentation for World of Tanks was released in the form of a manga, that follows the characters of Girls und Panzer as the learn to play the game. *Hajimete no Sensha-dō - WoT for Beginners Gallery Girls und Panzer manga vol 1.jpg OVA series cover.jpg GuP Anzio OVA.jpg Cover no 1.png GuP der film visual.jpg Girls und Panzer der Film poster.jpeg GUP OST.JPG Drama CD1.JPG GuPDerfilm manga.jpg Top chara.png Related Links *Studio Actas *Wargaming Japan Category:Anime Category:Media